


Djinn Apocalypse

by Empress_of_Destruction



Category: Wishmaster (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Dinner, Gen, Infant Death, Slavery, Suggestive Themes, forced eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Destruction/pseuds/Empress_of_Destruction
Summary: A string of oneshots that are set in an AU where the Djinn take over.
Relationships: Nathaniel Demerest/Reader, Reader/Multiple Characters, The Djinn/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Djinn Apocalypse

The sky is stained red, the clouds became that way after the Djinn takeover. You grew to hate the color even though your ceiling was painted to look like the blue spotted with white puffs you used to know. You absentmindedly play a video game you managed to convince your master to let you keep. After playing it for about half a dozen times, you were no longer playing it for amusement or passing time. You are using it to distance yourself from your master and the world at large.

You master didn’t know any better, he just assumed it was important for you to complete if you forced yourself to isolation. He would walk in asking if you would like to attend his council meetings, you would say you were almost done with a level. Sometimes, he would ask if you would like a stroll in the gardens. Tempting as it was, you declined stating you were busy. You knew it was a matter of time before he grew weary of your childish games and you had to face the new reality.

“Pet.” Your master croaked in a definitive bark. You knew that tone, you couldn’t get yourself out of this one. “It’s dinner time with the council.”

You paused your game to turn towards the djinn you only knew as Nathaniel Demerest. Did he go by a different name other than Nathaniel and Master? You didn’t really care at this point. “Dinner with the council?”

“Yes. It happens every so often. Hopefully once a week if not more.” Nathaniel shrugs holding what appears to be gold chains. “Put these on, this will let them know you are mine.”

You slowly take the rope like metal noticing that it was like a very loose chainmail suit. Some of the links dangle freely at the chest area. You stand to put the gold over your tunic only to be stopped by Nathaniel.

“Without your clothes, dear.” He leers purring at your shocked expression. You gawk at him for a moment before nodding eyes cast to the floor. “Good pet.” You hear his groan as you undress in front of him.

You shimmy the gold links onto your body shivering at the cold contact. The dangling pieces magically connect themselves around the joining of your thighs and torso like a metal shibari scene. The last piece wraps around your neck snuggly at your pulse point. You gulp feeling your nipples harden from the cool caress of the gold rope framing them perfectly.

From the pleased look from your master, you can guess that he’s getting some form of power trip. You whimper when he yanks the neck piece connecting to the chest forward causing you to hop towards him. You screw your eyes shut as you feel his breath fan your face grimacing at the foul smell. A hot tongue glides from your neck to the underside of your jaw. Your stomach churns in disgust as Nathaniel purrs deeply taking in your scent.

“So sweet.” Nathaniel chuckles taking your nipples between his knuckles gently rolling them. “Mustn’t ruin dinner with having dessert right before.” He materializes another link of gold but places it over your head. It slides down like a veil dangling loosely towards your mouth. “Beautiful. Come, the council is waiting.”

Now you sit with your master at one slide of a very long table. Roughly ten djinn accompany you to a lavish feast of assorted meats and fruit covering the grand oak surface. The spread smells and looks delicious, if only the overall sight didn’t disgust you.

These djinn tore into the food like ravenous animals. Claws used to rip apart chunks of flesh off bone. Teeth gnashing and snarling if a djinn tried to steal a piece off another’s plate. They all act like they are starving by how fast they shove everything into their mouths. Nathaniel is wolfing down a leg of some large animal managing to break into the bone to suck out the marrow. An unopened cloche made its way to an orangish djinn who is taking his time and using medieval utensils. Once he lifts the top off, rats spew out causing a bloody frenzy on that end of the table. All the djinn of that end scramble to catch the vermin quickly ending their miserable lives with teeth or claws. One scurries towards you only to get stabbed by a knife by a blue djinn about six feet from your left.

You can’t bare the scene anymore. You are technically naked at a dinner table surrounded by high ranking djinn who have the same dining manners as Skeksis, if not worse. You close your eyes breathing softly through your nose allowing the sweet aroma of the fruits soothe you as much as it can. Your stomach still in tight knots from the whole situation.

One djinn across from you takes notice, “You need to eat, human pet.” You open your eyes seeing a portly yellow djinn lounging on his side using his magic to feed himself as one hand supports his head while the other rests on his large stomach.

He’s the epitome of lazy, you think bitterly to yourself. Then again everything’s at floor level since the table didn’t have legs so this djinn laying on his side isn’t too out of the ordinary. “I’m not allowed to eat.” You lie back straight making some poor excuse on the spot. If you can make a jab at Nathaniel might as well do it now.

Some of the other djinn are staring at you now, eyes either resting at your face or traveling your body. Your face heats up remembering that you are exposed to these djinn by order of your master. Shame bubbles from the empty pits of your stomach to hollow out the insides of your chest.

The yellow djinn practically spits his food out of his maw in a language you have never heard before gaining Nathaniel’s attention, “Why must you starve your pet? Its skin and bone already!”

“It is my pet you speak of.” Nathaniel growls holding a bone in a strong grip, you barely hear the thing crack in his fist. “I will do with it as I please.”

“At least, give it the fish.” The yellow djinn bemoans moving his head in his hand as if to snuff the conversation. “Have it eat the fats it needs.”

Nathaniel rolls his eyes using his magic to move a closed cloche in front of you before a red djinn pounced on it landing face first on the table. The rest of the hoard laughs cruelly at him as he slinks back to his seat. The silver half orb slides in front of you, heat still radiating off it. The yellow djinn watches in earnest as if desiring to see you eat.

“It’s a delicacy, my dear.” Nathaniel purrs taking hold of the handle. You are developing a sinking feeling as your master began to sugarcoat his words, “It was caught especially for this occasion.”

Once the cloche lid had been removed, you let out an ear-piercing scream jumping away from the table landing back on your hands. On the plate laid a once crispy roasted infant mermaid. Large glossy sunken eyes stared up with cloudy pupils giving it a blue hue. It’s Glasgow mouth in a permanent horrified frown exposing tiny pointed teeth framed by curled barbels like a catfish. The arms are flexing near the head like any sleeping baby would do exposing its webbed clawed hands. The tiny body laid on a bed of lemons and thyme giving it a delightful smell. The abdomen and fishy lower half are scored revealing tender white flesh.

The room erupts into uproarious laughter from the djinn. You feel your eyes grow misty from either embarrassment or how cruel they were being in taking enjoyment in your shock. Even Nathaniel has his head thrown back in mirth. You gulp trying to regain your composure by scooting back on your pillow. You feel even more exposed than you have been throughout this dinner.

“Come,” Nathaniel dug his claws into the dead baby taking a good chunk of uncanny fish meat out. His other hand grips the back of your head by the hair easily holding you in place. “You should try it!”

His fingers slip passed you lips shoving the food into your mouth. You struggle in his grasp hating the fact that what was placed into your mouth tasted delicious. The meat is flavorful, tender, and melts in your mouth. You swallow it tentatively earning a few smirks from the hoard. You glance at the orange djinn at the end, he seems to not have paid attention and is looking around trying to figure out what was so funny with a confused smile, fork in mouth.

You barely had time to find the humor in it before Nathaniel pushes you on the table pinning your arms underneath you. Fear’s cold grip clenches at your heart as you see the other djinn stare hungrily at you. Your attention is taken off them when you feel Nathaniel behind you rubbing your sex with the pads of his fingers, careful with his claws.

“I promised a dinner and a show.” Nathaniel announces before spreading your cheeks spitting a glob of salvia on your puckered hole. He purrs watching the excess drip down your sex, you shiver at the feeling. “Let the show begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily influenced by the Skeksis from The Dark Crystal


End file.
